Excusez moi, Je t'aime
by Tixa69
Summary: "Perdoa-me, Eu amo-te". A Relação de Sirius e Bellatrix residia nos pequenos momentos e pormenores aos quais ninguém ligava. M for safe. x


**Título: Excusez moi, Je t'aime**

**Autora: Tixa**

**Resumo: A Relação de Sirius e Bellatrix residia nos pequenos momentos e pormenores aos quais ninguém ligava.**

**Disclaimer: Como eu não sou a J.K. Rowling isso significa que o Universo e personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem.**

- Avada Kedavra! – A maldição mortal saltou-lhe dos lábios com uma frieza surreal, não vacilou uma única vez ao apontar a varinha ao primo, nem quando os olhos deste se abriram de surpresa, nem quando o brilho e a vida sumiram-se-lhe dos olhos negros e o seu corpo se dobrou num arco e caiu no Véu.

**-X-**

- Isto é errado. – Sussurrou Bellatrix enquanto beijava o primo com um fervor que nunca julgara possuir. – Isto é errado.

- Eu sei. – Sussurrou Sirius num suspiro rouco enquanto empurrava a prima contra a parede do quarto e lhe beijava o pescoço plantando-lhe arrepios e arrancando-lhe suspiros.

- Nós somos errados. – Deixou exclamar antes de um gemido lhe escapar pela garganta enquanto Sirius lhe desapertava o espartilho acariciando-lhe os seios por cima do tecido do vestido de seda.

- Eu sei. – Sussurrou e a parte superior do vestido de Bellatrix caiu revelando os seus seios pequenos e hirtos tão brancos como uma nuvem de algodão.

- Tu és errado. – Disse num murmúrio quase inaudível enquanto a mão de Sirius lhe segurava a coxa e a prendia contra a parede do quarto. – Eu sou errada…

- Eu sei… - A resposta foi abafada pelos lábios de Bellatrix e a sua mão repousou na cintura irritantemente perfeita da prima. – E tu também … o sabes.

- Sim. – Respondeu num fio de voz trémulo enquanto os seus dedos se perdiam nos cabelos revoltos do primo.

A mão de Sirius puxou a saia do vestido para cima e prensou-se ainda mais contra a prima, que enlaçou as pernas em volta da cintura do primo que a levou para a cama no meio de beijos e carícias sem fim nem início.

As mãos de Bella livraram-se da t-shirt de Sirius com uma rapidez surreal deixando à vista os abdominais bem trabalhados e pecaminosos do primo e beijando-os, sentido o primo arrepiar-se com o contacto.

Sirius puxou Bella para cima e beijou-a novamente, colocando-se em cima dela, enquanto a prima lhe desapertava as calças numa impaciência crescente.

E numa dança que só eles conheciam, com a respiração descompassada em sintonia, mãos nas mãos, numa confusão de folhos e renda, pele com pele e numa mistura de cheiros e sensações eles foram só um.

**-X-**

- Vou-me embora amanhã. – Declarou Sirius de costas para Bella enquanto se vestia.

- Então foi por isso que me comeste com tanta fé. – Respondeu num tom frio tapando o corpo nu com os lençóis negros e fitando o tecto do seu quarto. – Até me admira despedires-te de mim.

- Não sejas assim Bella. – Pediu num fio de voz sem a conseguir fitar. – Ambos sabemos que isto ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Vai-te foder Sirius. – Rosnou enraivecida.

- Bella… Tu estás noiva do Lestrange. – Disse com um travo amargo a queimar-lhe a garganta.

- Isso nunca te impediu de me comeres quando te apeteceu. – Ripostou com o ódio a transbordar em cada sílaba.

- És impossível Bella. Pensei que conseguisses sentir algo mais que raiva… Depois de tudo o que… - Murmurou com a voz a faltar-lhe.

- Pensaste mal. – Respondeu inflexível.

- Adeus Bella. – Declarou saindo e fechando a porta. Bellatrix levantou-se e vestiu-se para o almoço de família e para assistir ao escândalo que adviria da partida de Sirius.

**-X-**

- TU NÃO TE ATREVIAS! – Gritou Walburga Black ao filho mais velho que lhe sorria trocista de malas a flutuar ao seu lado. – TU ÉS UM BLACK!

- Adeus minha querida mãe. – Despediu-se com um sorriso de escárnio antes de desaparecer no preciso momento em que a sua mãe lhe atirava um bibellot que desfez na parede.

Ninguém disse uma única palavra quando Walburga queimou o nome de Sirius da tapeçaria da família e passou o resto do dia a amaldiçoá-lo de todas as formas e feitios.

Ninguém reparou no olhar de tristeza e medo de Andromeda ao ver o Desaparecer e a reacção da sua tia, nem na forma como apertou a mão uma na outra e mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver o nome do primo ter o mesmo destino que o seu teria quando a família soubesse da sua relação com o filho de mugles, Ted Tonks.

Ninguém reparou na forma com a sobrancelha perfeita de Narcissa Black se curvou de tristeza e pena ao ver partir o primo.

Ninguém viu a tristeza esmagadora do Black mais novo ao ver partir o irmão. Ninguém reparou na esperança que lhe abandonara o olhar no momento em que este desapareceu e na coragem que desapareceu ao ver a fúria da mãe. Ninguém reparou na tristeza de Regulus Black escondida pela máscara do medo.

Só Bellatrix se mantinha impávida e serena no cadeirão, a mesma expressão, o mesmo olhar, a mesma posição. Só ela reparou em tudo e sentiu tudo em proporções que mais ninguém da família sentira.

A raiva que lhe queimava a garganta como fogo ao ver o primo despedir-se. O olhar que por uma minúscula e imperceptível fracção de segundo se suavizou ao ver os olhos cinza de Sirius nos seus mesmo antes de Desaparecer. O canto do lábio que se curvou involuntariamente de tristeza e revolta ao ver a tia queimar o nome de Sirius da tapeçaria. O espasmo no dedo indicador a querer fechar-se com os restantes num grito de dor silencioso. Os olhos que se fecharam um micro segundo a mais para conterem a lágrima de saudade.

Bellatrix não chorou, não partiu nada, continuou tão fria e inalcançável como sempre fora quando não estava com Sirius.

Pois Sirius significava tudo o que era errado e que ela não podia ter, Sirius era o sue pecado e a regra quebrada. Sirius era o começo e o fim de um turbilhão de sentimentos que não conseguia explicar.

Sirius era tudo o que Bellatrix odiava e era isso que a fazia amá-lo de uma maneira quase insana, e por amá-lo detestava-o por despertar em si o que ela queria que permanecesse adormecido.

Ela era a regra que ele ousava quebrar vezes e vezes sem contas, e ela querendo e ao mesmo tempo repudiando-o aceitava-o dentro de si. Ele era a mancha da sua imagem perfeita, ele era o que a tornava humana, vulnerável.

E mesmo assim abandonara-a, sem pensar duas vezes, sem hesitar… E por amá-lo tanto Bellatrix passou a odiá-lo com toda a sua força.

**-X-**

- Sirius! O que é que fizeste? – Perguntou James alarmado ao ver o amigo à sua porta a rir como um louco.

- Fugi de casa. Achas que os teus pais não se importam que fique com eles durante uns tempos? – Perguntou com o desafio e a troça no olhar e um sorriso maroto.

- Claro que não Padfoot. – Respondeu James convidando o amigo a entrar. – A Sra. Black aceitou bem?

- A agradável Sra. Walburga Black ia-me assassinando com um Bibellot. – Respondeu, e os dois amigos de infância desataram-se a rir.

E mesmo conhecendo Sirius desde sempre, James não reparou na amargura mal disfarçada que lhe arranhava a maçã-de-Adão, nem na centelha de tristeza que lhe brilhava no olhar disfarçada pela troça. James também não sabia que Sirius chegara a hesitar no segundo antes de Desaparecer, e do arrependimento e tristeza que lhe embargou o olhar ao olhar Bellatrix uma última vez.

**-X-**

- Avada Kedavra! – Só Sirius reparou na subtil nota de hesitação na voz de Bellatrix ao pronunciar a Maldição Imperdoável, só Sirius reparou no dilatar de pupilas de Bellatrix ao ver o raio verde na sua direcção, só Sirius reparou na maneira imperceptível como a mão da prima vacilou ao apontar-lhe a varinha, só ele reparou na fracção de segundo em que o canto de lábio de Bellatriz tremeu como se quisesse gritar um "amo-te" ou "desculpa".

Só Bellatrix reparou que Sirius poderia ter evitado o raio de luz verde se não tivesse hesitado por uma fracção de segundo. Só Bellatrix reparou como os olhos de Sirius brilharam de saudade instantes antes de ser atingido pela Maldição. Só Bellatrix reparou nos lábios do primo, que tremeram quase desenhando um "amo-te" ou "desculpa".

E ambos sabiam que eles nunca poderiam ter tido um futuro, ambos sabiam que Bella nunca quereria ser salva daquele abismo escuro onde se afundava de livre vontade, ambos sabiam que nunca tinham esquecido nada, nunca tinham esquecido algum momento ou palavra, mesmo as que tinham ficado por dizer.

E ambos sabiam que a parte humana de Bella morria com ele, e com o amor que sentia por ele.

Pois Bella sem Sirius era apenas uma máquina assassina obcecada pelo Senhor das Trevas.

E naquele momento morriam juntos.

**A/N: Bem, espero que tenham gostado, deixem review e ganham uma cyber cookie! :D**


End file.
